<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart Will Go On by forkflinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685480">My Heart Will Go On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkflinger/pseuds/forkflinger'>forkflinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Other, Parody, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkflinger/pseuds/forkflinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She never would have thought he’d even look at her but here he was, waiting...</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zagreus/The Good Shade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Heart Will Go On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He still glistened with sweat from the exertion of battle. “Of course,” he said, placing a hand gently against her cheek, “who else has ever been there for me as constantly as you, my good shade?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His touch was warm against her vermillion form as he leaned down, the dual-colored orbs gleaming in his face. “I must go,” he whispered. “As always. But before I take my leave, I would show you my appreciation.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She quivered with anticipation as he drew nearer, his lips parted so slightly, and -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, whatcha doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shade flings the scroll into the Lethe. “NOTHING.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>because I saw a tweet from @queenofzan that said “bring me fic written as if it’s good shade self-insert fic”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>